Invention and use in the subject area is well known. As for example Kiechles, U.K. 23,744 (October 1911) describes and teaches a dual vessel arrangement where the outer vessel is split horizontally so as to allow a dispensing tap fluidly engaged with the inner to protrude through the side wall of the outer vessel, but to fit tightly around the tap. In another example Weikert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,681 (October 1965) teaches the well known dual chamber dispenser most often used for milk. This apparatus uses a flexible tube which is threaded through a simple hole in the outer chamber and engaged with a weighted shutoff lever. This arrangement is simple, reliable and very clean. Harr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,568 (January 1966) discloses a counter-attachable beverage dispenser for soda fountain applications. This patent is most useful herein for its ingenious dispensing faucet, item 19 in FIG. 1. Finally, the Dutch patent, 8900666 (March 1989) teaches a means for supporting an inner container alternately at a height for dispensing or at a position where the apparatus is best able to be moved.
The prior art does not teach a means for engaging an inner rigid vessel and outlet tube with an outer insulating vessel and outlet tube whereby dispensing from the inner vessel may be controlled by a means from the outer vessel. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.